Mas allá de esta vida -Capítulo nuevo
by Dolly.Hina
Summary: Hinata se ha dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por su Nii san demasiado tarde, el ha partido de este mundo, ¿Sera posible enamorarse de alguien que ha muerto? ¿que harías por reunirte con esa persona de ser así? ¿podrías resignarte?. ¿Tu que crees que hará Hinata por ver a su amor de nuevo?
1. Chapter 1

Hay amores que trascienden mas allá de la vida, y este es uno de ellos. Hace tiempo vi una película llamada la casa en el lago y otra que me impacto cuando estaba en bachillerato llamada más allá de los sueños, desde ahí algunas ideas quedaron fijas en mi memoria. Para muchos este tema puede ser cansino pero para mí, desde que supe que el Hermoso y zuculento Neji nii-san había muerto, me dio una tristeza tremenda, pensar que toda su vida fue un sufrir tantas perdidas, dicen que la vida no es justa y creo que este Kishimoto u.u tampoco lo fue mucho con este personaje, que si porque me gusta el personaje? No lo sé, quizás porque me identifico con él o por lo mismo que le dijo Hinata alguna vez, pareces fuerte pero eres el que más sufre, sufría en silencio. Cuantas veces tenemos que soportar el dolor y callar. Algunos llamaron la muerte de Neji como la libertad que el necesitaba, pero la realidad es que el autor pensó en acercar a Naruto con Hinata. Nadie niega la bondad y el sufrimiento de Naruto, pero en serio debía morir Neji para eso? Basar la felicidad en el sufrimiento de otro? Sencillamente es algo que no proceso y no puedo aceptar ni tolerar.

Y si, los personajes de esta Naruto no son míos sino de Masashi Kishimoto, Sin embargo la historia aunque marciana si lo es. Espero que sea de su agrado.

...

 **Capitulo I**

Había ya pasado casi un año desde que Neji Hyuga había muerto, y para la Hyuuga no era algo fácil de aceptar.

Recordarlo a él, a quien había dado su vida por ella, el que siempre la cuido, el que sufrió por la pérdida de todo lo que tenía, al que perdonó y volvió a su lado, para finalmente volverlo a perder, se suponía que ahora debía estar feliz, tras un largo tiempo ahora Naruto era su novio, todo debía ser miel sobre Hojuelas, al menos eso decían las historias de amor de los libros infantiles, pero porque para ella no era así, es más, ni siquiera sus padres habían conseguido llegar al felices para siempre, acaso era ella la que estaba maldita? Sí, eso debía ser, porque carajos todos los que amaba terminaban muertos o infelices? No cabía duda que Hinata estaba sufriendo mucho, era ese vacío terrible, la perdida, cada que estaba sola no hacía sino llorar..

..

..

-Neechan, debes salir de esa situación, Niisan jamás querría ver así, por favor neechan- Decía Hannabi a su peli azul hermana, todos los días cuando intentaba hacerla que comiera.

.

.

-Hanabi chan, tu no lo entiendes, yo le extraño mucho, siento que muero un poco cada día, es como si se hubieran llevado un pedazo de mi alma, no consigo la paz, lo extraño demasiado- Dicen que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde y ese fue el caso de Hinata Hyuuga, que si bien siempre supo que quería a Neji, jamás pensó que ese cariño era algo mas que el cariño fraterno que creía sentir por el, pero ahora era demasiado tarde, el había muerto y por lo menos en esta vida no lo volvería a ver.

.

-Neechan, no puedes seguir así, abajo esta Naruto, vino a visitarte- Dijo la menor intentando motivar a su hermana.

.

-Dile que se vaya, no quiero verlo, por favor Hanabi- contesto la Hyuuga mayor, realmente a últimas fechas ya todo le daba igual, sentía pena por Naruto pero no tenía animo de nada.

.

-Pero Neechan! Está bien se lo diré- termino por decir la pequeña castaña con un dejo de desesperación.

.

.

-Lo siento Naruto kun, Hinata no se siente bien, igual mañana se sentirá mejor, discúlpame.

.

-No, Hanabi chan. Creo que Hinata no me quiere lo suficiente, si así fuera lucharía por ella, por nosotros.

.

-Yo, lo siento Naruto kun.

.

-Je, me retiro entonces, dile que.. No, sabes que no le digas nada.- Contesto el rubio, en un total desanimo. La realidad es que estaba harto, no piensen mal, es comprensible, y también el estado de Hinata, Naruto no sabía cómo ayudarla solo le veía sufrir pero no podía hacer nada, era frustración, es saber que algo está mal y no depende de ti es frustrante.

.

El día se fue tal como llego y Hinata intentaba dormir, lo que ella no sabía es que esa noche cambiaría su vida para siempre. Cuando al fin el sueño la venció, se vio en otro sitio que no conocía, ahí estaba ella en una neblina caminando, no podía ver su camino, se sentía tan sola, pero vamos esa sensación la acompañaba despierta a últimas fechas por lo que no se atemorizo para nada. Dicen que cuando pierdes el miedo a la muerte y a la vida cosas interesantes pueden llegar a ocurrir y verdaderamente Hinata sentía que ya no tenía nada que perder, así que continuo caminando por el sendero oscuro y lúgubre frente a sus ojos, repentinamente sintió un tirón de su brazo.

.

-¿Qué crees que está haciendo Hinata sama?- dijo una voz conocida para ella.

.

\- Esa voz? Eres tu Neji Nii-san? Pregunto la oji perla mientras volteaba a ver a quien la había jalado.

.

\- Si, soy yo. Que crees que estas haciendo Hinata sama? Porque caminas por la oscuridad? Es que estas loca?. Sabes acaso a donde te conduce ese sendero?

.

\- Yo.. no, no lo se, nii-san, quiero quedarme contigo siempre, onegaii. Neji kun, yo..

Hubiera continuado hablando si es que el castaño le soltó una bofetada molesto.

\- Hinata sama, no perdí mi vida para nada! Se suponía que deberías estar feliz con Naruto!

\- Pero te extraño demasiado Nii-san, ¿que no lo entiendes?

.

\- Claro que lo entiendo, pero Hinata, entiéndeme tu a mi. Me rehusó a aceptar que pude morir por nada, necesito que seas feliz.

.

\- No, nii-san tu eres el que no lo entiende, yo no puedo ser feliz, te necesito conmigo! Que no comprendes que yo, que yo te quiero.

.

\- Yo también la quiero Hinata sama, y por lo mismo necesito verla feliz.

.

\- No nii-san, no es ese tipo de cariño, yo te amo! Tarde me di cuenta de lo mucho que Significabas para mí, y ahora no puedo ni quiero vivir, no sin ti Nii-san.

.

\- Hinata sama… no sé qué decir, si al menos me hubiera dicho eso antes, yo… pero ahora no importa, Hinata por favor, prométeme que buscaras ser feliz, además siempre podre estar para ti en tus sueños.

.

\- Si, nii-san, saber que puedo volver a verte me hace muy feliz, me hace guardar esperanza, ya nada más importa.

.

\- **Está bien Hinata sama**. – respondió el castaño con una sonrisa. - ¿ **sabes que siempre podemos vernos en otra vida no es cierto?**

\- .

\- Nii-san prométeme que estaremos juntos en esa nueva vida que dices y que esta vez seremos felices?

..

\- **Te lo prometo Hinata sama**.

.

Esa mañana era diferente, Hinata bajo a desayunar después de meses, su rostro aun con algunas ojeras marcadas y su palidez más impresa (si eso fuera posible) sonreía.

.

-Neechan, que gusto verte de nuevo por estos lugares- dijo la menor.

\- hai, me veras más seguido por aquí.- Hanabi, has visto a la anciana Tsubame esta mañana?

\- ¿Para que quieres ver a esa señora tan excéntrica neechan?- dijo extrañada la menor, mientras arqueaba una de sus cejas.

.

.

-Hanabi, no deberías expresarte así sobre Tsubame sama.

.

-jejeje ay Neesama, está bien, si creo que la vi atendiendo tu jardín, esta última semana no habías bajado ni siquiera a atenderlo, ella se preocupó, es todo.

.

-Entiendo, no te preocupes Hanabi, eso no volverá a pasar. Iré a verla. Padre con su permiso me retiro.

\- **Adelante, Hinata** \- asintió su padre.

.

\- Viste padre, neechan está más contenta!

\- Esperemos que siga así hija mía- respondió Hiashi esperanzado.

Hinata llego presurosa al jardín donde estaba la anciana Tsubame.

.

-Tubame sama, etto.

.

-Hinata sama. Que sorpresa, me da gusto verla por aquí, sus flores estaban tan tristes lo sabía? Me lo han dicho, ahora mismo están felices, dicen que no las olvide. - ah también dicen que el está contento por lo que le dijo anoche, que espera verla hoy también.

.

Hinata, abrió sus ojos como platos y no pudo sino balbucear nada entendible por cierto.

.

-¿Pero cómo es posible? ¿Ellas lo vieron a el también?

.

-Hai, y yo también Hinata sama, todas las noches, lo vi ir a su recamara, el estaba muy preocupado por usted, tanto que por eso no ha podido irse, no se si eso sea bueno sabe?

.

-De eso quería hablar con usted, es que ¿Qué podemos hacer?

.

-Hai, siéntese Hinata sama. Yo sabía que Neji estaba enamorado de usted, lo veía en sus ojos, sabe él estaba muy feliz por dar todo por usted sin embargo, el verla sufrir tanto ha impedido que él pueda partir por completo, temo que esperará por usted.

.

-¿Y eso es malo? ¿Tsubame sama?

.

-Tal vez, Hinata sama, al haberle dicho lo que le dijo usted ayer cambio las cosas, sobre todo porque Neji no tiene mucho tiempo para ir hacia la luz y continuar hacia su nueva vida.

.

-Hicimos una promesa Tsubame sama, prometimos estar juntos para siempre. ¿Tsubame sama, si yo muero eso será posible no es cierto?

.

\- Hinata sama, si lo que usted está pensando es en cometer suicidio, está en un grave error, si llegara a hacer eso, esta vez sería imposible que pudieran encontrarse y usted lo sabe, ¿no es cierto? Quizás debería intentar ser feliz y dejar que el tiempo sanase sus heridas.

.

\- - Tsubame sama, sabe que no puedo hacer eso ¿cierto?, sin embargo si lo que me dice es verdad tampoco puedo permitir que Neji sufra por mi culpa, y tampoco puedo continuar con Naruto kun, no sé qué hacer, por favor usted es mi última esperanza que puedo hacer.

.

\- - No puedo apoyarla en cometer suicidio asistido Hinata sama, eso es una locura y sabe las consecuencias que conlleva.

.

\- Por favor Tsubame sama! Ayúdeme estoy desesperada! -Dijo la peli azul mientras sostenía las manos de la anciana entre las suyas.

-Hinata sama lo que me pide es imposible, incluso Neji sama se molestaría conmigo, aunque..

-Aunque ¿qué? ¿Qué puedo hacer? Dígame hare lo que sea.

.

Es muy peligroso, pero podría funcionar, un té de cierta planta dentro de este jardín con la que pudiera quedar en un estado suspendido hasta volverse a encontrar, pero no sé si usted estuviera dispuesta a correr el riesgo, porque podría morir y sabe lo que eso significa no es cierto?

.

\- Lo sé perfectamente y no me importa. ¿Cuándo estará listo el té? Digo es un té podría estar en cualquier momento ¿no es así?

.

\- Técnicamente debería ser así, pero es necesario recolectar las flores durante la noche de luna llena.

.

\- Muy bien eso me dará tiempo de acomodar mis cosas como es debido.

.

.

Y así lo hicieron….

120 años después la última nieta de la hermana de Hinata trascendió de este mundo al otro sus nietos no parecen estar muy interesados en conservar la casa de la que fuera la matriarca Hyuuga.

15 días después de su deceso los herederos se reúnen para leer el testamento, Minako y Hideki se encuentran un poco fastidiados lo que menos les interesa es escuchar que hacer con los "cacharros" de su abuela, están decididos a vender sus propiedades de ser posible en una semana más y regresar a sus vidas, ellos ignoran que una suspendida Hinata Hyuuga se encuentra en el sótano de esa recamara, por algo dicen que las cenizas de un difunto deben descansar en un camposanto, no es así?, al final de cuentas cuando el ultimo de quienes te conocen fallece, los descendientes que te vean por ahí en una esquina de la casa no significaras nada, algo así le paso a la pobre Hinata, que aún seguía esperando a que su Neji Nii-san regresara a este mundo para reencontrarse con el nuevamente, al no haber podido soportar vivir un minuto más sin él y al estar impedida a suicidarse porque lo perdería para siempre, tomo ese extraño brebaje que la dejo en ese estado, cuando su hermana Hanabi la encontró en el suelo no pudo hacer nada más por ella, tomo la carta escrita de puño y letra de su hermana y leyó con atención las instrucciones dadas.

.

 _Hermana querida, no puedo continuar viviendo en un mundo donde no pueda ver más a Neji nii-san, me siento tan culpable, y después de darme cuenta lo que realmente sentía por él no podía casarme con Naruto kun, tampoco tuve el valor para enfrentarlo o para ser líder de un clan donde siempre fui vista como una don nadie, por ese motivo te pido a ti mi única hermana en quien siempre encontré comprensión y cariño que mantengas mi cuerpo en un sitio seguro, te prometo que volveré, sin embargo no sé cuándo pueda ser eso nee chan, perdóname por favor, espero verte pronto._

 _Te quiere Hinata._

 _._

Hanabi no atino a decir palabra alguna, corrió a contarle su padre lo sucedido, y tal como la anciana Tsubame le había dicho a Hinata, no había más que hacer, ella regresaría cuando Neji nuevamente estuviera en este mundo. Así que Hiashi tomo la determinación de arreglar una habitación en el sótano del complejo Hyuuga esperando el regreso de su hija. No queridos dos lectores Hinata no era como la bella durmiente, no durmieron todos a esperar que el valiente príncipe llegara a besar a la dulce princesa y terminar con una maldición de alguna bruja malévola que la hubiese hechizado, porque en ese caso la bruja seria a misma Hinata.

.

Así fue como paso el tiempo murió Hiashi, después Hanabi sus hijos y ahora su última nieta. He de decir que las cosas han cambiado bastante en su mundo ahora es una gran ciudad llamada Osaka ( si, si como la actual Osaka), no hay ninjas, samurái o cosa que se le parezca y como habíamos dicho líneas atrás, los bisnietos de Hanabi no estaban para nada interesados en quedarse con la vieja mansión Hyuga por lo que la pusieron en subasta sin atender a las peticiones de su hermano Neji que les pedía quedarse con la casa de su abuela, Neji ahora mismo era atleta marcial de alto rendimiento así como director de su propia empresa constructora, pequeña pero de muy buena calidad que se perfilaba para competir con grandes empresas a nivel mundial, por así decirlo, era por esa razón que había puesto todo su empeño y ahorros en invertir en su ambicioso proyecto, de ahí que no contara con las 2/3 partes del costo de la mansión Hyuuga para pagarles a sus hermanos. Días atrás había estado trabajando arduamente dirigiendo sus proyectos, sin embargo pese a eso se dio el tiempo para poder asistir al funeral de su abuela mas no para estar durante la lectura del testamento, su postura estaba dada pero a sus hermanos no les importaba en lo más mínimo, así que tras la lectura de la última voluntad de la abuela pusieron a la venta la mansión, cuando Neji vio el anuncio en el periódico llamó furioso a sus hermanos quienes le explicaron sus razones.

.

-Con un demonio les pedí encarecidamente que no vendieran la casa de la abuela, ¿porque lo hicieron?. Sera que un día puedan escucharme?- Dijo casi en un grito el Hyuuga mientras una venita se le saltaba en la frente

-Baja dos rayitas a tu tonito hermanito, no se para que quieres esa vieja casa, además ya tenemos comprador, mañana se cerrara el trato por si gustas estar presente. Aunque creo que continuas de gira verdad?. Pudiendo tener un puesto de ejecutivo en Hyuuga inc., prefieres seguir tus estúpidos sueños de hacer las cosas por ti mismo, abandonando la empresa familiar, si nuestros padres no hubieran muerto en aquel accidente se volverían a morir.

.

\- Vete al carajo Hideki, estaré allá en tres días! Así que dile a tu dichoso comprador que la venta se retrasa, ¿entendiste?

.

-Te diría que si hermanito pero tiempo es dinero. Por cierto no sé si estés interesado en los cacharros que dejo la abuela, parece que están todos amontonados en el sótano de hecho los de la bodega que rentamos están sacando las cosas- Dijo el mayor cuando fue interrumpido por uno de los chicos de mudanza.

.

.

-Señor Hyuuga, tiene que ver esto!

.

-Vaya parece que tengo que dejarte hermanito, me llaman los de la mudanza parece que encontraron algo interesante- dicho eso corto la llamada.

.

-Hideki? Hideki? Maldita sea, no me dejes con la palabra en la boca!, estúpido- dijo el castaño mientras azotaba el celular contra el suelo, en tanto que su alarmada secretaria entraba tras escuchar el ruido.

.

\- Señor Hyuuga está usted bien?, si Kaede, una cuestión familiar, quiero que compre un boleto de avión a Osaka para hoy mismo! Rápido!

.

– Si señor Hyuua de inmediato-. Respondió la pobre mujer quien nunca había visto a su jefe tan molesto.

.

Es cierto Neji Hyuuga no era la persona más dulce del mundo, de hecho era muy estricto en lo que hacía además claro de perfeccionista, pero generalmente mostraba una personalidad tranquila y reservada.

\- Señor Hyuuga disculpe que le moleste pero solo encontré boletos para mañana a las 7 de la mañana, discúlpeme por favor- Dijo la pobre secretaria con un timbre de temor, creyendo que esa misma tarde se quedaría sin empleo.

.

\- Está bien Kaede no pasa nada, discúlpeme por el exabrupto de hace un rato, no quise ser grosero- Respondió el Hyuuga ya más tranquilo, sabía que se había excedido con la pobre mujer, además claro de que le guardaba mucho cariño dado que había sido amiga de su madre, por eso cuando supo que Kaede había enviudado y que los hijos del primer matrimonio de su esposo la habían dejado en la calle la recibió gustosamente en su empresa.

.

.

\- Está bien señor Hyuuga, entiendo cómo se siente no se preocupe- Contesto la mayor, con una voz clara y serena.

.

\- Kaede le he dicho que puede llamarme solamente Neji, usted es como otra madre para mí.

.

.

\- **Lo se Neji pero** …

.

\- **No hay pero que valga, venga dame un abrazo madre**

.

\- **Hai** \- dijo la mayor mientras abrazaba al chico que había hecho más por ella que los que ella habría criado como suyos.

.

.

Mientras tanto en Osaka (antes Konoha), Hiideki había bajado a ver que escandalo tenían los de la mudanza. Cuando llego al lugar no pudo creer lo que veían sus ojos, ahí frente a él en una cama apolillada y vieja descansaba una hermosa mujer que parecía dormir plácidamente, estaba vestida con un bello kimono Carmesí con grabados azules y amarillos y un obi negro con dibujos dorados.

– que rayos es esto? Es un maniquí?- pregunto el Hyuuga.

– No lo sabemos señor, pareciera una muñeca, una especie de maniquí pero cuando nos acercamos notamos que estaba tibia por lo que es imposible que sea un maniquí.

-Qué hacemos con ella?- pregunto el hombre, quien estaba muy asustado con su descubrimiento.

.

.

\- Creo que llamare a mi hermana, ella es Doctora en ciencias por lo que sabrá que hacer y…- hubiera continuado su discurso y llamada pero Hinata abrió los ojos y le vio fijamente.

.

\- Otousan?- pregunto con una voz débil la recién despierta peli azul.- No, no eres mi padre, ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Donde esta Hanabi?

..

..

..

..

...

esta idea surgió en mi hace como un mes o mas xD tal vez encuentren similitudes con mis otros fan fic, supongo que mis ideas están muy marcadas. Cuando tengo mucho estress suelo escribir y escribir, así como escuchar música...


	2. Chapter 2 - Reencuentro-

Hola que tal meses después, siento no haber escrito anda al respecto de este fic, la razón es que creí que no había agradado; el error que a veces cometemos las personas es que creemos que porque nadie comente significa que no debemos continuar, sin embargo lo más importante es hacer lo que amamos hacer que es escribir **.**

 **Y bien, los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a Masashi Kishimoto ;) la trama aunque marciana es solo mía. Gracias Nohora y a Nejifan por sus comentarios :D**

 **Capitulo II**

Hideki Hyuuga no atino a decir nada, no podía hilar palabra, la chica era muy bella, ¿y que rayos que no era un maniquí?. El chico de la mudanza salió corriendo, en su camino se topó con Minako quien pensó que sería buena idea estar presente cuando llegara otro potencial comprador que la había contactado unas horas atrás.

—Vaya, ¿a este que le pasa?, ey! tú el del chaleco naranja que pasa porque esa cara?

—La muerta! Está viva!

—Cual muerto? ¿De que estas hablando?- contesto la mujer ya fastidiada por no entender que pasaba.

—Su hermano se quedó arriba con ella, la muerta, de pronto despertó y hablo, yo me voy de aquí!- dicho eso el pobre tipo asustado pego carrera dejando a una Minako con cara de What al igual que a sus compañeros. La Hyuga al ver que no podría encontrar respuestas decide bajar al sótano con su hermano.

—He! Hideki, allá un tonto que dice que hay un muerto en el sótano que ha despertado, ¿de dónde saca tanta chorrada la gente?, ¿me podrías decir que.. ah? ¿Quién es esa? ¿Alguna amiguita tuya? Al menos tus gustos han mejorado

—No, no es mi amiguita ni nada de eso, estaba dormida en esa cama, pero de pronto despertó, parece que la señorita le pareció buena idea venir a dormirse a nuestro sótano o ve tú a saber con suerte la abuela la dejaba quedarse, quizás sea la sirvienta?. Quien eres señorita eh, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Hinata, soy Hinata Hyuuga, donde esta Neji? ¿Esta Neji aquí? ¿Dónde está mi nii-san? Quiero ver a mi nii-san!

Minako y Hideki, no entendían una palabra de lo que una peli azul confundida les decía. Solo optaron por verse uno a otro, Hideki ante lo que no había podido procesar había decidido pensar que se trataba de una mala broma o alguien que la abuela dejaba dormirse ahí, pero un momento, la chica había dicho que se llamaba ¿Hinata Hyuuga? ¿Acaso había por ahí algún nieto más que peleara herencia?- No podía ser ya bastante tenían con el torpe de su hermano y ahora esta también, así que con un dejo de fastidio hablo.

—Hinata, así que ¿eres una Hyuga también?-—pregunto el mayor con un tono fastidiado, buscando hacer tiempo en lo que tenía una mejor idea— Y dime Hinata tienes donde quedarte?

—Esta es mi casa, es decir de mi padre- espeto la oji perla aún muy confundida, sabía que quizás había pasado algo de tiempo pero la ropa de esos dos frente a ella era rara, jamás había visto tales diseños.

—Querida creo que estas en un error, esta casa era de nuestra abuela Keiko Hyuga, pero ella ha muerto hace unos días, nosotros y nuestro hermano Neji somos los herederos.

— ¿Neji? ¿Neji Nii-san está aquí?, ¿puedo verlo? Necesito verlo!

— Ah ahora todo tiene sentido, es una broma de tu hermano el listo Minako, mando a esta chica a hacer tiempo, y yo que en un principio pensé otra cosa, pero no, no le servirá de nada así que largo de aquí!— Dijo el castaño visiblemente molesto

— Demo… no sé de qué están hablando, onegai, déjenme ver a Neji Nii-san!— Respondió la peli azul confundida y un poco asustada, las cosas no eran como ella las había imaginado cuando tomo su decisión.

— ¿Te estas burlando de nosotros? Yo te enseñare!— dicho esto el Hyuuga se lanza a sobre Hinata quien bloquea uno de sus puntos de chackra dejándolo inmovilizado, corre fuera de la mansión Hyuuga, corre sin ver atrás, la ciudad ha cambiado demasiado, ¿De qué se había perdido?, y donde estaba su Nii-san, ella esperaba despertar y encontrarlo frente a ella pero no, no estaba ahí, pero la última vez que lo había visto le había prometido que estarían juntos siempre. En eso estaba la oji perla cuando tropezó con algo o ¿alguien?. Cuando alza la mirada ve a alguien familiar o al menos se le parece.

— ¿Kiba kun eres tú?— Exclamo la pobre confundiendo a un chico muy similar en apariencia a su viejo amigo y compañero de equipo, afortunadamente para ella los Inuzuka conservaban su muy característico buen humor y corazón.

— Linda, creo que te has confundido, puedo ayudarte en algo?- respondió el joven mientras se rascaba la nuca.

— fue entonces que Hinata noto la vestimenta del chico, un uniforme azul, era policía y siempre estaba acompañado de su compañero canino, ya le habían dicho tantas veces que no era necesario traerlo con el siempre, pero por alguna razón para él era algo más que un compañero el can era su amigo, de hecho a veces sentía que podía entenderle cuando le hablaba.

— Etto, disculpe, tiene usted razón le confundí con alguien más, es solo que no sé dónde estoy, estoy confundida, yo..— Dijo la oji perla intentando ordenas sus ideas

— Ya veo debe haber tenido un accidente y no recuerda nada, venga vayamos a un hospital quizás ahí puedan ayudarle. – El joven la tomo de la mano al hospital más cercano donde después de una larga revisión se concluyó que no parecía tener daño alguno, quizás se tratara de algún shock por alguna fuerte impresión lo que le provoco las lagunas mentales dijo la médico que le atendió, por lo que pidió dejarla en observación. Y ahí permaneció la Hyuuga toda la noche en una cama, durante la cual no pudo pegar el ojo, ¿qué era lo que iba a hacer?, no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde encontrar a Neji y por lo que se veía habían pasado más de cien años, a quien acudir, de que iba a vivir, sintió unas ganas enormes de llorar, se sentía indefensa y sobre todo sola. No parecía valer la pena su esfuerzo, pero un momento, esas personas de la tarde habían dicho que tenían un hermano llamado Neji y que estaría ahí pronto?, quizás no sería mala idea regresar a la casa, con suerte podría verle, con suerte era el Neji que buscaba, su Neji, y con esa consigna por fin pudo dormir al final un par de horas.

.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó esperanzada, al fin tenía idea de que haría, solo había un pequeño problema, no recordaba cómo llegar de nuevo al sitio, la ciudad había cambiado tanto, para su buena suerte el joven policía había regresado para saber si estaba mejor, si había logrado recordar algo.

— KIBA kun has vuelto— Dijo con naturalidad la Hyuga cayendo inmediatamente en cuenta de que no se trataba de su amigo del pasado, así que carraspeo— es decir señor policía ha regresado usted— terminó de decir la peli azul.

— Sí, estoy de regreso, lo que no comprendo es ¿cómo sabes que me llamo Kiba? ¿Nos conocemos de algún lado?— respondió el Inuzuka un poco confundido.

— Etto, creo que está escrito en su placa señor— respondió hábilmente la Hyuuga mientras jugaba con sus dedos índices como cuando solía ponerse nerviosa.

— ha , cierto jeje, que torpeza la mía, pues bien mucho gusto… ¿cómo te llamas?.— Contesto el Inuzuka mientras se rascaba la nuca y una gotita de sudor resbalaba por una de sus sienes.

— Hinata, Hinata Hyuga. – Contesto ella

— Pues mucho Gusto señorita Hyuga, ¿hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted? Veo que al menos has recordado tu nombre—

.

— Etto, si podrías llevarme a la mansión Hyuga, y-y una pregunta más, sé que sonara estúpido pero es que usted ¿conoce a Neji Hyuuga?.

— Estas bromeando quien no conoce a Neji Hyuuga, es el menor de 3 hermanos, hace dos años se separó de ellos para formar su propia empresa constructora, es un genio de los negocios y de las artes marciales, estudiamos juntos en la misma academia, de hecho a veces nos reunimos, claro cada que podemos porque por nuestros trabajos es complicado.—Respondió con soltura el castaño con una sonrisa y reprendiéndose internamente por haber dicho tanta información a una desconocida.

— Kiba kun, ¿es que podrías ayudarme a encontrarme con él? No puedo explicarte el porqué, pero necesito verlo— Dijo la peli azul mientras colocaba sus manos sobre su pecho esperanzada.

— Por supuesto Hinata chan, sabes me has caído bien no sé porque, de hecho igual si no tienes donde quedarte te ofrezco un lugar en mi casa, tengo una habitación extra, no tengas desconfianza, vivimos Akamaru y yo solamente— Rayos lo había hecho de nuevo, porque ahora ofrecía su casa, bueno ya lo había dicho por alguna razón la oji perla le parecía de confianza y sentía conocerla de toda la vida, pero caray él era un policía y … ¿no se supone que ellos son precavidos?

La Hyuga acepto la propuesta de Kiba, estaba más tranquila, por lo que se veía, al fin había encontrado a alguien de confianza, estaba segura que ese chico era descendiente de Kiba su ex compañero de equipo.

Entonces el castaño reflejo que la pobre chica estaba usando la misma ropa del día anterior por lo que se le ocurrió ofrecerse a llevarla a una tienda a comprarse un poco de ropa

— Bien Hina chan, emm no te vayas a ofender pero, igual suena estúpida mi pregunta pero…— Como decirle se preguntaba, como decirle sin que suene rudo o grosero, pensaba, y así simplemente lo soltó, así era Kiba Inuzuka espontaneo y directo — ¿no tienes otro cambio de ropa?

La pobre Hyuga se puso más roja que un jitomate maduro, era cierto tenia ¿más de cien años con la misma ropa? Seguramente hasta olía horrible, rayos! Qué vergüenza, aunque bueno, Kiba no tenía por qué saber que eran más de cien años y que bueno… hubiera seguido pensando pero fue interrumpida por el castaño.

— Oe, Hina chan ¿Estas bien?— Soltó de nuevo sin más el Inuzuka moviendo la mano frente a los ojos de la oji perla tratando de sacarla del trance donde esta parecía estar.

— H-hai, disculpa Kiba kun, me siento muy apenada y-yo— Trato de responder la peli azul mientras nuevamente volvía a hacer ese ademan tan típico de ella con sus dedos índices que denotaba su nerviosismo.

— ¿No tienes dinero verdad?— Pregunto el con obviedad, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

— H-hai, es decir no, no tengo— Respondió ella mientras inclinaba su cabeza ocultando su mirada bajo su flequillo.

— Ahh no te preocupes— dijo el mientras le daba una fuerte palmada en la espalda — Yo pago, ayer fue quincena!

Ella se sacudió un poco alzo su mirada y sonrío agradecida —Arigatou, Kiba Kun

— No hay de que vamos!— Dijo emocionado el castaño, pero que rayos! ¿Un chico emocionado por ir de compras con una chica? , se volvió a reprender por enésima vez. ¿ _Qué rayos te pasa Kiba, no estas siendo tú mismo?!_ Se dijo pero por alguna razón no podía negarse a ayudar a esa linda chica.

.

.

Decir que lo paso mal seria exagerar, la realidad es que por alguna extraña razón no se aburrió y bueno quizás ello se debía a que verla con aquellos vaqueros ceñidos recreaban su pupila, ah que rayos ahí estaba de nuevo, pensando estupideces, afortunadamente Hinata no puede darse cuenta de mis pensamientos morbosos se decía el castaño y más mal se sintió cuando la Hyuga le dio las gracias claro no sin antes haberse sonrojado unas diez veces.

Carraspeo el Inuzuka —Bien Hinata, tienes suerte que es mi día libre, en otras circunstancias no podría haberte ayudado, vayamos a la mansión como pediste, por lo que me respondió Neji en el mensaje que le envié estará ahí en una media hora.— Dijo para distraer su atención de la linda silueta de la oji perla.

Y así se dirigieron a la mansión Hyuuga donde Neji ya esperaba a su amigo.

.

— Que hay Neji, bro ¿cómo has estado?

— Hola Kiba, pues no tan bien como quisiera, algunos problemitas— Contesto el oji perla con un timbre de voz un tanto molesta.

Entonces el Inuzuka reflejo que no había presentado a su amiga con el Hyuga al sentir un pequeño tirón de su manga.

— Ha cierto antes de que se me olvide, traje a alguien conmigo, me dijo que quería verte, y no, no es Tenten. Ven Hinata, acércate, él es Neji, Neji Hyuuga— Dijo el peli corto.

Hinata dio un par de pasos al frente, había estado tras de Kiba, cuando Neji la vio supo que era la persona con la que había estado soñando a últimas fechas, era curioso como a veces sabes que estás buscando a alguien no sabes bien como será del todo pero lo que si sabes es que cuando le veas sabrás que se trata de ella y fue eso justamente lo que Neji sintió cuando la vio, por lo que se quedó paralizado. El mundo se detuvo, no había nadie más en la escena y si lo había no parecía escucharlos, era como tocar el cielo con los dedos ¿no? El amor de tu vida, estaba ahí frente a tus ojos, ¿cómo reaccionar?

Sin más extendió su mano presentándose no pudiendo evitar hacer la obvia pregunta— Mucho gusto, Neji Hyuuga, ¿nos conocemos de alguna parte?

— Etto, Hinata, Hinata Hyuga. Si, tal vez nos conocemos de otro lado nii… emm Neji— Dijo ella nerviosa y con los ojos a punto de derramar lágrimas. Lo había logrado, lo había encontrado de nuevo y no permitiría que nada los separase jamás.

Bien espero no haberles decepcionado con este capítulo ;) nuevamente gracias por sus comentarios! Me motivan a continuar la historia! Saludos cordiales los quiere


	3. Chapter 3 - Agradable sorpresa-

No han habido grandes ideas, parte de este capitulo la tenia armada hace tiempo :D así que espero pronto poder continuar con mas capítulos de mi marciana historia Nejihina ;) simplemente los amo!

.

...

 **Capitulo III**

.

Kiba quedo complacido, al parecer había ayudado a su nueva amiga y a su amigo también, la vida a veces suele ser tan irónica, Neji había estado saliendo con Tenten durante el colegio, él siempre había dicho que no se sentía completo a su lado, no era que la despreciara simplemente no era feliz del todo, sentía que le había falta algo, siempre lo supo, desde que tenía uso de razón, entendía que algo más le hacía falta a su vida y que debía encontrarlo, tenía constantes sueños con una chica de cabellos azulados y ojos como los suyos, sin embargo dentro de su familia no había nadie con esas características, pero ahora estaba esa chica ahí con el mismo apellido que el acaso ¿no había conocido a todas sus parientes?.

-Bueno ¿les parecería si comemos los tres juntos?- interrumpió Kiba al ver que no decían nada y que Neji tenía ya más de cinco minutos con la mano de Hinata entre las suyas.

-Sí, claro, solo dame un par de minutos estoy esperando a mi hermano, necesito arreglar un asunto pendiente, ya te contare al rato- respondió el Hyuuga sin quitar la vista de Hinata.

No necesitó esperar mucho tiempo, su hermano arribo al sitio, y no se veía nada contento máximo cuando vio a Neji junto a la chica del sótano.

-Así que mis sospechas son ciertas, ¿la chica esa estaba contigo no?, ¿ahora tienes que hacerte de trucos baratos como esos para evitar la venta de la casa?- Dijo el mayor señalando con el dedo índice a Hinata y hablando en tono despectivo.

-No sé de qué estás hablando Hideki, pero lo que si es que ya te dije que no quiero vender la propiedad de la abuela, solo tendrías que esperarme un poco para entregarte la parte que me corresponde, o si lo prefieres te cedo parte de mis acciones de Hyuga Corp- Dijo el castaño con un tono de indiferencia, sin saber a ciencia cierta a que rayos se refería su hermano.

-Déjate de pavadas Neji, sabes que no puedo quedarme con parte de tus acciones, así fue estipulado por nuestro padre antes de morir y sobre la casa, tienes suerte, parece que no podemos venderla hasta dentro de un mes, la verdad no sé qué le vez a este lugar viejo. Por cierto tienes buen gusto la chica esa que enviaste ayer no está mal- Contesto señalando nuevamente a la peli azul, ya un poco molesto.

-No sé de qué demonios me hablas Hideki. Es la primera vez que veo a Hinata chan-

Si como no, entonces porque estaba en el sótano de la residencia durmiendo feliz de la vida, y cuando la encaramos lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por ti- Comento el mayor con ironía mientras se cruzaba de brazos, dejando al menor perplejo

-¿Es una clase de broma?, si te estoy diciendo que es la primera vez que la veo es porque es la verdad! Carajo!- Contesto molesto el menor de los Hyugas con el seño fruncido.

-Permíteme que lo ponga en duda hermanito, la chica parece conocerte muy bien. Aunque bueno, si dices no conocerla no tendrás inconveniente en que haga esto- Dijo el mayor mientras en un movimiento rápido se acerco a Hinata para intentar besarla. Antes de que Neji se diera cuenta, quizás en un impulso desconocido golpeó a su hermano lanzándolo lejos.

Hideki se levantó con la nariz sangrante, y con una sonrisa de burlona — Esta la vas a pagar caro hermanito, la van a pagar tú y tu amiguita rara esa— termino por decir señalando a Hinata

—Etto, yo no soy una rara! — Dijo la Hyuuga mientras colocaba sus manos sobre su pecho. —Neji kun, gomen no quería causarte problemas—sin saber que más decir o a donde acudir, la peli azul se giro hacia su nuevo amigo —¿Kiba kun podrías darme resguardo el dia de hoy?, yo.. no tengo a donde mas ir y no quiero causarle más problemas a Neji nii-san.

—Por supuesto Hinata chan, pero creí que realmente conocías a Neji— Dijo perplejo el Inuzuka

—Es una larga historia Kiba kun, pero temo que si te lo cuento no me creerías— Respondio la oji perla mientras escondia su rostro tras el flequillo. Por todos los kamis ¿porque todo era mas complicado de lo que ella había imaginado?. Todo se había planteado tan sencillo, ella dormiría y esperaría por Neji, cuando despertara él la estaría esperando porque seguramente su familia se encargaría de contarle a sus futuras generaciones su historia, bueno eso se había imaginado la pobre Hyuga, pero nada era lo que pensó. Que ilusa era, se había imaginado en un cuento de esos que solia leerle su madre antes de nacer Hanabi.

Para su sorpresa, el Inuzuka no parecio inmutarse con la advertencia de la Hyuga sobre creerle o no.

—Pruébame— Dijo Kiba mientras levantaba el pulgar de su mano derecha y hacia un guiño con su ojo derecho.

— **Que acaso estoy pintado aquí** — Interrumpió el castaño- **Kiba amigo, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? ¿Podrías recibirme en tu casa esta noche también a mi?, como veras ya no tengo a donde llegar y estar en la casa de este palurdo es imposible** \- Dijo el castaño señalando a su hermano mayor.

—Jajaja está bien Neji, parece que me he convertido en hotel esta noche, vale, vale es broma, ya sabes que no tengo ningún problema eres como mi hermano. ¿Nos vamos ya?

Partieron así los tres, durante el camino nadie dijo nada, la tensión entre Neji y Hinata era palpable. ¿Quién era esa desconocida con quien compartía apellido y hasta ciertos rasgos?, se preguntaba el Hyuuga mientras la veía disimuladamente.

—Y bien Hinata, que era eso increíble que me ibas a contar y que nadie te creería? — Dijo el Inuzuka rompiendo el silencio.

—Si no te molesta Kiba kun, preferiría contarte después a solas, hay muchas cosas que tengo que pensar antes.

—Vale como digas— Dijo en Inuzuka encogiéndose de hombros.

Entonces Neji interrumpió su charla.

—Hinata chan, ¿te conozco de otro lado verdad?, porque me da la impresión de haberte visto en algún sitio. ¿Sera que somos familiares lejanos?

—Podría decirse que si Neji kun, familiares un poco lejanos— Dijo sonriente la Hyuuga. Durante s estadia en el hosital, había barajeado la idea de presentarse como un familiar lejano de los Hyuga sobre todo al ver la mala relación de Neji y sus hermanos, además por lo que se veía Neji no tenía ni idea de quien era ella, eso le dolía pero al menos era feliz viéndolo de nuevo y esta vez se aseguraría de no separarse de él, el destino no existía, había logrado mover sus estrellas era lo que pensaba.

—Bien, pues finalmente hemos llegado— Interrumpiendo Kiba sus pensamientos.

—Hai— Dijeron los dos Hyuugas al unísono. Al ver que habían hablado al mismo tiempo ambos voltearon a verse con una linda sonrisa, que luego se congelo optando la peli azul por desviar la mirada enrojecida de las mejillas, a Neji le pareció una actitud adorable, aunque, no lo admitiría.

—Y dime Hinata, de dónde eres? ¿Cómo es que la abuela nunca me había hablado de ti? — Dijo el castaño con cierto interés

— Etto, veras mi abuelo era primo lejano de tu abuela tengo entendido, desafortunadamente digamos que me he quedado sola, mi hermana y mi padre o parientes cercanos han muerto ya—Comento con cierta naturalidad la peli azul, aunque por dentro pensaba por Kamisama Hinata que mentirosa te has vuelto, aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente no estaba mintiendo del todo, estaba sola en el mundo sus amigos y familiares habían muerto, su única esperanza era que las cosas con Neji funcionaran. Aunque se veía que Kiba kun se convertiría en un buen amigo.

La realidad es que nunca se imaginó que se complicaría todo, por Dios! Había pasado demasiado tiempo ¿En que estaba pensando Neji cuando decidió regresar tan tarde a la vida?

—Así que en pocas palabras estas sola, sin familia y sin dinero o trabajo Hinata chan? –interrumpió Kiba.

—Hai— contesto la oji perla muy apenada

—Bueno quizás pueda ayudarte a conseguir un empleo, no es que me moleste darte alojamiento para siempre en mi casa pero supongo que querrás ser independiente, ¿tienes certificado de estudios o algo? — Comentó el Inuzuka mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—Me temo que he perdido todos mis papeles, Kiba kun— Dijo la Hyuuga. _Por Dioos Hinataaa que haces, Kiba kun tiene razón ¿en qué vas a trabajar? Pensaba la chica. Y peor aún no tienes como comprobar tu identidad!_ — Pensó la peli azul

—Creo que yo puedo arreglar eso— Dijo repentinamente el castaño como si hubiese leído los pensamientos de la chica.

— ¿Y como planeas hacerlo amigo? — Pregunto el Inuzuka

—Bueno, podría venir conmigo la semana que viene a mi empresa, ahí podría darle trabajo. Y dime Hinata ¿Qué sabes hacer? — Pregunto el Hiuga con su particular tono monocorde. Aunque por dentro pensaba —¿Q _ue rayos te pasa Neji, la acabas de conocer y ya le estas ofreciendo trabajo?, apenas puedes sostener tu nueva empresa._

 _Rayos cierto, ¿que sabía hacer?, no podía decirle que tenía conocimientos médicos como se lo probaba? O oh si Neji Kun se hacer un té delicioso a lo que se veía en ese mundo ese tipo de cosas no contaban._ —Pensaba la peli azul.

—Bueno, no importa veremos en donde te acomodamos Hinata, no te preocupes—Dijo el Hyuuga mientras ponía la palma de su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica con dulzura y despeinaba un poco su cabello. Era un gesto que su nii-san tenia costumbre de hacer y que esta vez había logrado sonrojarla.

—Arigato Neji Kun—Dijo la chica mientras dibujaba una sonrisa.

—Vale, pues no se diga mas ¿les parece si preparamos algo de cenar y vemos como nos acomodamos para dormir? — comento el Inuzuka un poco empalagado por la escena que estaba presenciando

Para Hinata ser útil era una de las cosas que mas le preocupaban, asi que le parecio buena idea comentar —Etto, Kiba kun. ¿Puedo cocinar yo? — Comento timidamente la Hyuuga mientras juntaba sus manos en su pecho y con un brillo especial en su rostro.

— **Me parece bien Hinata chan, la verdad es que soy un pésimo cocinero, ni siquiera Akamaru quiere comerse mi comida u.u! soy un fraude para la cocina** — Dijo Kiba mientras Akamaru que había permanecido callado emitía un ladrido dando a entender que Kiba posiblemente casi lo intoxicaba un par de veces al año.

—Que dices Kiba kun, espero que les agrade lo que cocine. ¿Dónde está la cocina? — Pregunto la peli azul indicando que estaba poniendo manos a la obra.

—Por aquí, vale, vale. Aquí está el refrigerador y esta es mi estufa, y este bueno como vez no tengo mucho material para cocinar pero bueno—Respondio el castaño rascándose la nuca y sonriendo apenado

— Ss-Si, no te preocupes Kiba Kun, dame un momento y cocino algo— Kiba asintió y se fue a la sala con Neji, en tanto que Hinata preparaba la comida.

Ambos tenían tanto de que platicar, así que comenzaron a actualizarse. Ey! para los que digan que los hombres no son cotilla están muy equivocados, los hombres son más cotilla que las mujeres, y estos dos no eran la excepción. El chisme estaba de lo más interesante parecía que Shikamaru había conocido a una chica que lo traía cortito y por la calle de la amargura, quien diría que verían al Nara tan enamorado. Luego salió a la plática Rock Lee que continuaba rogándole a Tenten y esta lo seguía rechazando esperanzada de que Neji regresara con ella. Que decir de Chouji, ese amigo parecía que lo habían cambiado por otro a hora la vivía contando calorías para no engordar, al parecer estaba saliendo con una modelo de Estados Unidos, y por eso lo que antes no le importaba ahora sí.

— Recuerdas cuando estábamos en secundaria? La vez que la maquina dispensadora de botanas se comió el dinero de Chouji y no le dio su tan anhelada bolsa de papitas? — Comento el Inuzuka con burla

—Sii jajajaja, se puso como loco agarro la máquina y la golpeo hasta que no solo le dio la dichosa bolsa de papas sino también un gansito y unos choco roles! Jajajaja— contesto Neji.

— Ah qué tiempos aquellos— Emitió un gran suspiro, para luego preguntar— Oye Neji, veo que te ha gustado Hinata, o ¿estoy equivocado? —

—No, no estas equivocado, honestamente tiene algo un je ne sais quoi.

—Ya era hora hermano! Digo te pregunto porque a mi también me parece una chica muy linda, pero ya sabes cómo es el código se respeta, por eso preguntaba.

—Sí, lo sé. ¿Kiba, crees que me vi muy lanzado ofreciéndole empleo a Hinata?, es decir, bueno la empresa no esta en muy buen momento y yo, bien no deberia estar ofreciendo empleos, es mas no se ni siquiera porque lo hice.

—Hee pillin— Comento el castaño peli corto a su amigo dandole un ligero golpe con el codo, para luego cambiar su expresión a una mas seria— Amigo, es muy noble de tu parte, la verdad es que siempre buscas ayudar a los demás, y ahora que lo pienso eso de ayudar desconocidos, se nos da. La verdad es que no sé porque esta chica me da confianza, en otras circunstancias no habría hecho nada más allá que mi trabajo como policía. Eeen fin! Que se va a hacer, seria bueno que…— Y hubiera continuado hablando pero se vio interrumpido por la voz de la Hyuga

—Etto, ya está lista la comida. Kiba Kun, Neji kun aquí tienen— dijo la Peli azul mientras acomodaba los platos en la mesita de centro.

—Arigato Hinata— Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

Vaya que tenía buena pinta, esta chica había hecho maravillas con la pequeña despensa de Kiba, en eso Akamaru emitió un ladrido de ya aliméntame a mi también, eso huele delicioso quiero! Eso sí es comida no lo que me da Kiba. Por lo que todos rieron al mismo tiempo mientras Kiba sentía descender una gotita de sudor por su nuca apenado. ¿Como rayos era que podía saber que significaba cada ladrido de su perro? Ni el mismo lo sabía, debía ser cosa de locos, pero como el no estaba loco, simplemente prefirió reír con los demás.

Durante dos horas comieron, charlaron y rieron juntos como hacía tiempo ninguno lo hacía, por algunos instantes las miradas de los Hyugas se encontraban, había tanto que decirse, tanto que Hinata gritaba con sus ojos.

 _Al fin te encontré, te espere por tanto, no te apartes de mí lado, ¿Nii san porque no me recuerdas? Duele, duele mucho, te necesito Nii san, si tan solo pudieras saber la verdad…._

En tanto nuestro protagonista

 _¿Quién eres tú? ¿y porque con una mirada logras que me sienta tan vulnerable? Me agradas Hinata, me gustas, me gustas mucho. Podrías desmoronarme si lo quisieras, y al mismo tiempo te ves tan frágil que siento esa imperiosa necesidad de protegerte siempre…eres como una hime, mi hime._

Carraspeo —Bien será mejor que nos acomodemos, Hinata chan, tu dormirás en mi habitación Neji y yo nos acomodaremos aquí en la sala— dijo el inuzuka interrumpio lo que parecía ser una conversación visual.

—Demo… es tu casa Kiba kun, no es mi intención quitarte tu espacio, yo— Comento la Hyuga apenada

— Nada, Nada, Hinata chan, está bien Neji y yo somos unos caballeros.

— Arf arf arf— Gruño Akamaru sintiéndose de pronto ignorado.

—Bueno los tres somos unos caballeros.

—Jajajaja— Los tres rieron, es más hasta Akamaru río también.

Así lo hicieron se acomodaron descansando cada uno en su lugar, Hinata se sentía soñada, su nii san estaba tan cerca de ella aunque al mismo tiempo lo sentía tan lejos, pensó sin duda hacía años que todo sería más fácil pero no fue así, esperaba con toda su alma que nadie le hubiese ganado el corazón de su Nii san, o que lo intentara.

.

.

Mientras tanto en casa de Hideki …

— Sí, sí señor, no, no se preocupe, así es, aumentare el porcentaje de los costos de la empresa, si, sin duda esta licitación será suya, oh muchas gracias, hai, hai, así lo hare, vaya es usted muy generoso. No se preocupe, si, le espero mañana en mi oficina, y no, no se preocupe, mi hermano no forma parte de la compañía, no hay posibilidad que Neji se entere de nuestros negocios— Una vez dicho eso Hideki colgó el teléfono.

Flashback

 _Hideki se había hecho cargo de la compañía de sus padres al ser el mayor de todos, de hecho le llevaba aproximadamente 12 años a Nej su hermana, a la que tampoco le había interesado el área de la construcción, ella se había dedicado a las ciencias, era una investigadora prestigiosa y a decir verdad se había cubierto de una coraza cuando sus padres fallecieron, no era que hubiera decidido tomar el papel de madre sino lo contrario se había aislado dedicándose a evadirse del mundo refugiándose en sus estudios. Neji por su parte se había vuelto más apegado a su abuela, había seguido el camino de su padre, estudio arquitectura, hizo sus prácticas profesionales en la empresa familiar, sin embargo reflexiono que no podría saber si realmente valía la pena las cosas sin ayuda, ser el mismo el autor de su triunfo o fracaso, además, se había dado cuenta que las cosas en la compañía no eran tan claras, sobre todo el día que escucho a su hermano mayor cuando recibía a un hombre extraño en su oficina y le ofrecía como era ¿limpiar su dinero?... joder sabía que no podía ponerle dedo a su hermano, sabía que los Yakuza eran cosa seria, así que opto por hacerse a un lado y no tener que ver con la compañía familiar, además vamos Hideki era su propia sangre. Podría sonar cobarde, pero la realidad es que Neji quería mucho a su hermano y quería protegerlo, lástima que su hermano no pensara igual que él, pero eso nuestro protagonista no lo sabía._

Continuara…

* * *

Nota de la autora

Espero no estarles aburriendo con otra de mis mafufadas historias, pero es imposible no emocionarse con este par de oji perlas. ¿Qué asuntos les esperaran a Neji y Hinata al trabajar juntos?

 _._


End file.
